


Cold and Sick

by AnotherLostSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, L is a Little Shit (Death Note), M/M, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Slight OOC, Watari be like 'Just kiss already!', these boys are clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L and Light have feelings for one another and Watari and Souichiro think it's well past time they admitted them. When L becomes sick,  Light takes the oppertunity to talk to L and find out just why L has been acting so cold to him lately...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Takada Kiyomi/Yagami Light
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	Cold and Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me! ❤
> 
> I've been struggling with my mental and physical health for the last month or so and my worklife/family life has been hectic too, so I've been taking a break from writing. 
> 
> However, today I felt inspired to write a cute little oneshot (inspired by my own cold) so thought I'd share it. 
> 
> Hopefully I will be back to writing and updating soon, but, for now, enjoy this oneshot :D

Light is dreaming. In his dream he and his… friend, Ryuzaki, are playing chess. It looks likely to be a stalemate (again) and Light sighs in frustration. 

"This  _ is _ getting rather boring now, Light" L's low voice murmurs, "The joy and frustration of being equals, hm?"

Light feels a sharp wave of pride, strong and fierce, and shifts closer to his companion. Yes, he is L's equal. L might be a few years older than him but they are the same. L is frustrating and maddening but he is  _ his.  _ He suddenly feels bold and wraps his fingers in that shaggy mess of dark hair, his eyes trained on L's lips. "Let's do something else then… " he whispers, leaning in to capture lips he knows will taste of sugar and strawberries… 

Light wakes with L's name on his tongue, the ghost of L's tongue in his mouth and a deep sense of shame. His cock, imprisoned in his soft sleep pants, twitches with longing. 

He should not be having  _ those _ dreams. L is his friend, nothing more. Silently, he gets ready for work. He has just turned 20 and has proven his worth as a junior police officer working under his father. He is currently working the Kira case and L is the head of the case. He's nothing more. 

_ Should _ be nothing more. 

But he  _ is _ … 

Oh, he is... 

****************

Light paused as he entered HQ and looked around the office, his senses immediately telling him something wasn't quite right. 

It was rare that he went home with his father but it had been Sayu's birthday yesterday and so he had decided to spend the night at home. It wasn't like they had any new leads with the Kira case either and L had insisted he go home to his family. 

_ 'Where is L?' _ Light thought as his eyes rested on L's empty chair. He couldn't help the small thrill of fear that shot through him at the sight of that empty chair. There was no way  _ Kira _ had got him… was there? Light closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down and stop being foolish. Perhaps L had finally managed to get some sleep? Or maybe he was running late?  _ 'Ridiculous. He is never late' _ he mentally chastised himself. 

"Ah, Good morning" Watari, ever polite, bowed to the father and son as he entered the office, "Ryuzaki will not be working today, he is sick"

"Sick" Light repeated, struggling to imagine  _ L _ being sick, despite his abysmal diet and questionable lifestyle choices. Still, the thought of L being sick made him feel a hot flare of something like concern flash up his spine… 

"Unfortunately so, Yagami-Kun, L is full of cold and I have insisted he remains in his room to rest today" Watari straightened himself up to his full height, a proud tinge to his smile, "It took  _ quite _ some persuading… "

Souichiro smiled back slightly. He could well imagine it did. Light was much the same and if he became ill he knew he'd have a similar battle on his hands to get Light to step back from the Kira Investigation.  _ 'The pair of them are too stubborn for their own good. He spent the entire night ignoring his phone ringing and staring into space pining for Ryuzaki. It is bordering on the ridiculous and they need to open their eyes to what is happening between them!' _

Thankfully, he had teamed up with Watari and together they could be quite the stubborn pair as well! L and Light  _ would _ admit they were attracted to one another, and they would do it soon because frankly they were both sick of witnessing the lovelorn glances and misguided bickering between the pair by now. 

"Is he okay?" Light asked quietly, unable to help himself. His feelings for the Detective were complicated and something he  _ tried _ not to think about too much (when he was awake, anyway) Light wondered if he'd eaten too much for breakfast because his stomach felt a little churny… 

"He's miserable and lethargic but otherwise well enough. He's prone to colds and had them frequently as a boy. A few days of rest and plenty of fluids will see him back on his feet" Watari's keen blue eyes gazed at Light as if he could see right through him. Perhaps he could because he suddenly smiled at Light winningly. "Why don't you spend some time reading to him later? That is something I used to do when he was sick but alas, the case… "

Light bit his lip. He  _ wanted _ to read to L (merely to satisfy his curiosity that L was actually sick, not for  _ any _ other reason) but he also felt like he should be working alongside his father. He still felt as though he was proving himself as an officer in his own right. He did not want to ride his father's coattails. 

"That's a good idea" Souichiro and Watari shared a  _ look _ and Light had the distinct impression there was something going on between the two older men he was not party to. "You spend some time with Ryuzaki, Light, if there are any developments we will let you know"

"What if  _ I _ get sick?" Light asked, surprised at his father's insistence he spend time with L. Surely he'd rather he work on the case? 

"Well, it is a plausibility, but you are an intelligent man, Light, and know how to limit the likelihood of catching his cold" Souichiro gave Light a little shove towards the stairs,"Besides, Ryuzaki is your  _ friend _ , correct? You spent most of last night moping around-"

"I was  _ not _ moping" Light hissed, his cheeks burning at his father's implication. "I was just tired!"

Watari and Souichiro shared another knowing glance. 

"If it's any consolation, Ryuzaki was much the same. It appears you miss each other's company when you are apart, for all of your bickering, hm?" Watari said dryly, amused at the way Light's eyes seemed to sparkle at his admission. 

"He was?" Light couldn't stop himself smiling and hastily cleared his throat. "Fine. I'll bring L-ahem-  _ Ryuzaki _ some tea up then"

Watari and Souichiro pretended not to notice the slip. Neither of them were stupid. They were well aware L allowed Light to call him by his actual name not his alias when they were alone. Light and Watari were the only ones L allowed to do this, which said something about how close he actually was to Light. 

Watari swiftly prepared some tea, a bowl of strawberries and biscuits then handed Light the tray. "Please ensure he takes his paracetamol, Yagami-Kun, hide it in a strawberry if he's being stubborn"

Light kept his face carefully blank.  _ 'Of course he's going to be stubborn, he's L' _

"Alright" Light murmured and headed up the stairs. The others would be arriving soon and he felt strange about being given the day off to look after L when they were expected to work. Light's phone buzzed and he rested the tray on his hip as he read the message with disinterest before pocketing it again. He'd make up some excuse later. He didn't have time for  _ her _ right now. If he was honest, he didn't have time for her at all.  _ 'I should end it. I'm not being fair to her. She isn't the one I want' _

He soon found himself at L's door and knocked, half expecting L to open it up with that infuriating smirk of his and snicker at him for falling for his little joke. Instead, he heard a sniffle and a throaty groan of  _ 'What is it _ ?'

"It's me"

"I  _ know _ that" L sniped in a nasally voice, "What do you want, Light?"

Light grit his teeth. L was such a prick sometimes!  _ 'Why the hell do I even like this guy?' _ Light's eyes widened as he realised what he'd just thought. There went his denial, he'd just outed himself in his own mind.  _ 'Dammit!' _

"I've got you tea and medicine" Light said, willing himself to calm down.  _ 'Fine. Okay, so I like him. I've admitted it, no point in denying it anymore anyway' _

L heaved a sigh and flopped over onto his belly, one arm reaching out to the nightstand to press a button that would open his door. "Why isn't Watari bringing it up?" L asked grumpily, his head still buried in his pillow. It wasn't that he was unhappy Light was there, it was just he felt a little self conscious that his friend/verbal sparring partner/oblivious love interest would see him so vulnerable. He knew he stood no chance with Light and he accepted that, but it was getting harder and harder to be in the man's presence now. Light was distracting and sometimes L felt so  _ hurt _ by Light's obliviousness to his feelings for him it led to L snapping and doing the one thing he didn't want to do: pushing Light away… 

_ 'And I've been doing that more and more lately. Especially since he's started dating her' _ L thought, his head pounding as he squeezed his eyes shut. The Kira case had been draining, was there any wonder he was now sick? On top of trying to catch a killer who could seemingly kill using just their  _ mind _ he'd only gone and fallen for his coworker's son to boot! 

Light ignored L's question and approached the bed, a soft look of concern settling over his face as he took in the mounds of used tissues, empty Lemsip sachets and general disarray of L's bedroom. "You really  _ are _ sick" he murmured, more to himself than L.  _ 'Oh, L…' _

L lifted his head and fixed Light with a dark look. "What a  _ remarkable _ deduction, Light" he snapped, irritated that Light was (or so he believed) making fun of him. 

Light blinked at L, stunned for a moment, before he slammed the tray down onto the edge of the bed. "If you're going to be a dick then you can wallow in it and i'll go back downstairs" he huffed angrily, hurt by the ire in L's inky gaze. 

Alarm flashed in L's heavy lidded eyes and he hastily ducked his head to hide it. "Fine then. Go" he muttered, before dramatically (and somewhat pitifully, in Light's opinion) curling himself into a ball once again. Light had noted the slight infliction to L's voice and hesitated by the door, his hand dropping to his side.  _ 'Dammit I don't want to go. I want to look after you, you ungrateful bastard' _

"L…" Light sighed tiredly, "Do you really want me to go?"

The mound beneath the covers shifted. L coughed then mumbled a soft "... No"

Light felt something stir between them and the moment hung thickly in the air as he watched L slowly poke his head out of the mound of blankets. He stared into L's eyes and cautiously approached the bed. "Why are you being so cold to me lately?" he asked quietly, sensing that it was the right time to ask. For all of their squabbles he truly thought of the older man as a friend and it pained him that their closeness was ebbing away. When was the last time they'd played chess? When was the last time L had asked him to make him a hot chocolate? Weeks ago… 

L blinked at the question, a denial ready on his lips. But he couldn't give voice to that denial because Light was correct. He  _ had _ been acting cold to Light. He'd even insisted he went home for Sayu Yagami's birthday, even though it felt like a knife to the heart to see Light walk away from him. 

"I…" L floundered. He always knew what to say. Why wasn't his brain working? 

"L?" Light perched on the edge of the bed, understanding dawning in his eyes. "You  _ like _ me" he murmured softly. "That's it, isn't it?"

L felt like his throat was closing up. He scooted back up the bed and clutched at a pillow, holding it to his chest like the physical (and emotional) barrier it was.  _ 'Oh god' _ L felt frozen, his fight or flight instincts at war in his head as he stared at, and felt trapped by, those mesmerizing amber eyes. 

Now that he had had his epiphany, suddenly everything made sense to Light. The odd looks between them, L's cold treatment since he'd learned he was dating Takada (for appearances sake only, of course) and this strange  _ something  _ that seemed to be festering between them.  _ 'L likes me and he doesn't know what to do with those feelings! He's been pushing me away!' _

Light felt almost euphoric and he smiled faintly, amused at their folly.  _ 'For supposed geniuses it has taken us quite some time to figure this out. No wonder Dad and Watari were so insistent I look after L. They've been planning this!' _

"Light" L rasped, his eyes widening as Light pushed the tray away and moved closer. "What are you doing?"

Light fixed L with an intent look. "I like you, L. I've liked you for  _ months _ and all this time I've been denying it. I'm not interested in Takada. Hell, I'm not interested in  _ girls _ . You… you infuriate me sometimes, you know? But you captivate me as well. I've never met someone like you before, L, and I think it's time for us both to be honest about how we feel for each other"

L licked his suddenly dry lips, his foggy brain struggling to process that Light actually had feelings for him in return. When Light plucked the pillow away, L let it fall from his grasp without a fight. He was done with fighting. Slowly, as if not to spook him, Light rested his hand on top of his and L jolted at the skin to skin contact. "Light… "

Light's response was to interlace their fingers. "Tell me you like me too. I want to hear it"

L swallowed nervously. At 22 years old, he had  _ never _ felt an attraction to anyone and had never had to deal with these feelings before. Now he was drowning in Light's eyes, his usually clever tongue limp and useless in his mouth as he tried to form the words Light wanted to hear. "I like you" L finally rasped, his heart beating frantically in his chest, "I'm sorry for being cold to you. I didn't know what else to do"

Light squeezed L's hand gently. "It's okay, just dont push me away again, L"

L nodded, his raspy breath filling the silence as Light looked down at their interlocked fingers. 

"So. What do we do now?" L asked quietly, "I have no experience with… this"

Light gave a crooked smile. "Well, if you wasn't choked with a cold I'd ask to kiss you"

_ 'Damn cold!' _ L thought bitterly. 

"However, some risks are worth taking" Light leaned forward and brushed L's lips with his own. It was a barely there touch but it made L shiver with want as sparks snapped down his synapses. Light cardered his fingers through L's hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue swiping across L's lip seeking entry. L opened his mouth with a small moan and shuddered as their tongues touched. He had no idea kissing could feel so good. He'd sneered at the idea of a wet lump of muscle in his mouth and looked down on those who seemed to enjoy such things. Now he knew better. 

Light shifted closer and kissed harder, his pent up passion breaking free as L groaned and arched into him as if worried the connection between them would break. 

_ 'Not a chance. He's mine now' _ Light thought giddly, breathing heavily through his nose as he sucked on L's tongue. 

Eventually the need for oxygen and L's raspy breaths forced them to part, but they didn't draw too far from one another. Breathing heavily, they rested their foreheads together and stared at one another in a heated mix of charcoal and amber. 

"I was supposed to come up here to read to you and make sure you took your tea and paracetamol" Light admitted as he tenderly stroked L's cheekbone with his knuckles, "But I prefer this"

"Me too" L suddenly jerked away and sneezed explosively. Snot dribbled from his nose and he looked  _ mortified.  _ Light reached for a tissue and delicately dabbed L's nose. Perhaps it was love because he didn't find it disgusting in the slightest. With his flushed cheeks and wide eyes L looked adorable. 

"I'm so sorry" L mumbled, "I'll have some of that tea and take the pain killers"

Pleased, Light reached for the tray and handed L his cup. By the time L had finished the soothing lemon tea and taken his medicine he was feeling rather sleepy so Light shucked off his shoes and slipped into bed next to him. 

They curled up together and L tucked his head under Light's chin, content to listen to the steady beat of Light's heart and soak up his warmth. For the first time in months he felt  _ happy _ and he smiled tiredly, the feeling of Light's fingers running through his hair lulling him to sleep. 

Perhaps being sick was a blessing in disguise afterall? 

The next day, Light Yagami would come down with a cold but all things considered, he decided it was indeed a risk worth taking. 

Light smiled in contentment as he closed his eyes and burrowed back under the duvet with L. Being sick wasn't so bad when you were curled up with the one you loved… 


End file.
